


Hide and Seek

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing, cuteness, mention of possible smut at the end, small injury on reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Crowley are playing hide and seek around the Bunker when the reader gets attack by an unknown monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You ran into the Bunker’s library. Dean and Sam were making researches -Well, Sam was doing the researches and Dean was drinking a beer-, but they both look up at you at your sudden arrival.  
‘’(Name)? Are you okay?’’ Sam asked with a small and worried frown.  
‘’Quick, I need somewhere to hide.’’ You replied with a hurried voice.  
‘’Hum, from who?’’ Dean questioned.  
‘’Long story. No time to explain.’’ You rapidly said before rushing to the table the boys were at and slipping under it. ‘’Just ignore me! I was never here!’’  
The Winchesters frowned, but they obeyed and just continued what they were doing. A minute later, Crowley walked into the library.  
‘’Moose, Squirrel, by any chances, have you seen the pretty thing I’m honoured to call my girlfriend?’’ He asked, his accent rolling on his tongue in a way it was making you drool.  
A small grin appeared on your lips as you stayed quiet. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and they both shook their heads.  
‘’Nope, sorry.’’ Dean lied before taking a sip of his beer.  
‘’Try the dungeon.’’ Sam proposed.  
‘’Already did. She’s not there.’’ Crowley spoke with a small sigh as he started to walk towards the table. ‘’I think she’s here and that the two of you are lying to me.’’  
You placed your hand on your mouth, still smirking. You could see Crowley walking towards where you were hiding before he continued his way around the table.  
‘’Why are you looking for her anyway? It’s not because she’s your girlfriend she has to be with you 24/7.’’ Dean said.  
You couldn’t see it, but you were almost certain this comment had made Crowley glare at the older Winchester.  
‘’It’s not that, Squirrel.’’ The demon replied.  
‘’What is it then?’’ Sam asked with a grin. ‘’Wait, let me guess: you proposed to her and she ran away from you because she knows that answering ‘yes’ would be the worst idea ever?’’  
Sam’s comment made you laughed out loud, giving away your position.  
‘’Got you.’’ Crowley said as he dropped on his knees to see you under the table.  
You let out a small yet playful scream as you rapidly got out from under the table, on the opposite side of Crowley. The demon got back on his feet, facing you, his hands resting on the table. You look at him right in the eyes, grinning, imitating his move and placing your hands on the table.  
‘’I found you. I won.’’ Crowley said, a playful smirk on his lips.  
You grin grows wider.  
‘’Not yet. You need to catch me first.’’ You replied.  
The Winchester exchanged a look, but didn’t comment. Crowley made a move to go around the table, but you moved as well, so you were always at the opposite of him. Crowley let out an annoyed sigh as you giggled.  
‘’You give me no choice, love.’’ He said, and before you could do anything, he disappeared from your sight and you felt two strong arms wrapping around you from behind.  
‘’Now I got you for real.’’ The British accented demon chanted.  
‘’You cheated!’’ You yell playfully. ‘’You can’t use your powers to win!’’  
‘’Darling, we’re at war. All shots are allowed.’’  
‘’Playing hide and seek is not war!’’ You shouted.  
‘’It is when I play.’’ Crowley replied and you just laughed out loud.  
The demon chuckled behind you as he kissed you neck. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the move.  
‘’I’m gonna be sick.’’ Dean muttered, finishing his beer.  
‘’Why are you playing ‘Hide and Seek’ anyway? Don’t you have better things to do? Like, rule Hell or help us with the researches?’’ Sam asked.  
You shrugged as Crowley let you go, but you stayed by his side.  
‘’Hell is doing fine and you can do the researches yourself.’’ You replied before clinging to Crowley’s arm. ‘’And for your information, Sam, if Crowley proposed to me, I surely wouldn’t run away.’’  
The King of Hell chuckled as he kissed your cheek.  
‘’You would make the perfect Queen.’’ He said as he wrapped his arms around you again, but this time so you could face him. ‘’And you would make the perfect wife.’’  
You giggled as you pecked at his lips.  
‘’Everything needs to be perfect for my King.’’ You replied with a grin.  
You heard Dean making throwing up sounds and it only encouraged you to kiss Crowley deeply. You crashed your lips on his, making sure the boys could see it perfectly. 

You had met the Winchesters long ago. To them, you kinda were like the little sister they never had. Then Crowley had entered your life and, well, things got... harder. Both Sam and Dean were against the fact that you were dating the King of Hell at first, but after Crowley proved the boys he really loved you by saving your life countless times, making you smile when no one could and most importantly being there when you needed the most, they have finally accepted your choice. Sure, they didn’t like him more, but at least they weren’t trying to kill him now. You had been with Crowley for about two years, and you loved and cherished him deeply.

Crowley kissed you back hungrily, holding you close against his body. You broke the kiss after a moment, a small grin on your lips as you pulled away from Crowley.  
‘’Now it’s my time to count!’’ You said happily. ‘’You go hide. And NO CHEATING!’’  
Crowley chuckled and smirked.  
‘’Not promising anything.’’ He replied as he held his hand and snapped his fingers, disappearing before you could talk.  
You let out a sigh and rolled your eyes, but you were still smiling. Sam chuckled a bit as Dean let out a small groan. You grinned at them as you started counting to 100 in your head, walking towards the table and half sitting on it.  
‘’You really love him, don’t you?’’ Sam asked, leaning in his chair.  
You nodded, stopping the count in your head, but still giving time for Crowley to hide.  
‘’He may be the King of Hell, but he’s actually just a big teddy bear who likes to cuddle.’’ You exclaimed with a small smile.  
‘’Crowley likes to cuddle?’’ Dean asked with a small frown.  
You giggled.  
‘’He’s the most cuddling cuddler you’ll ever cuddle.’’ You answered.  
Dean shivered.  
‘’Sorry, cuddling that sonofabitch is not in something I want to do.’’ He muttered, getting up and leaving the library, probably to get himself another beer.  
Sam and you chuckled a bit as you watched him leave, then Sam turned his head to look at you.  
‘’He really makes you happy, doesn’t he? Crowley, I mean.’’ He said.  
You nodded again.  
‘’He does.’’ You answered with a small smile. ‘’And you know, Sam, it’s partly your fault if we’re a couple now.’’  
Sam raised an eyebrow.  
‘’How so?’’ He asked.  
‘’Well, you partly humanized him again. Sure, I hit on the guy way before that, and he was really flirty towards me, but you’re the one who made him feel emotions again, and I thank you for that.’’ You explained.  
Sam chuckled a bit.  
‘’So I’m the one to blame for having Crowley in the Bunker almost every day of the week.’’ He replied with a tiny grin.  
You giggled as you got back on your feet again.  
‘’You say that like it’s a bad thing.’’ You said with a grin as you slowly walk backwards to the library’s exit, guessing the 100 seconds Crowley had to hide were passed.  
Sam just laughed, causing you to do the same.  
‘’Alright, go and find him.’’ He said after laughing.  
You nodded and rapidly turned on your heels to leave the library, almost bumping in Dean, who was coming back with a beer.  
‘’Sorry Dean.’’ You said as you went around him, then you stopped to look at him. ‘’Hey, just like that, you didn’t happen to see Crowley somewhere did you?’’  
Dean shook his head as he entered the library.  
‘’Nope, sorry kiddo.’’ He replied.  
‘’It’s okay, thanks anyway!’’ You said with a grin as you started walking down the hall where every room were, starting your quest of finding your demon boyfriend.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, you were in Sam’s room, looking for Crowley. He wasn’t in Dean’s room, nor the one you and him were sharing.  
‘’Oh Crowleeeeey.’’ You sang with a grin on your lips.  
You glanced rapidly around the room, noticing the places where your boyfriend could have been. You rapidly take a look under the bed, then you shake your head dismissively. There was no way any of the boys could fit under that bed. Suddenly, you heard a small noise, barely audible, coming from the large closet. Your eyes moved to it and your grin grew wider.  
‘’Gotcha.’’ You whispered to yourself.  
Without making a sound, you walked to the closet and opened it widely. But you saw nothing but plaid shirts. No sign of Crowley. You frowned a bit and reached your arm into the closet to move some plaids. A part of your arm went out of your sight and you felt a burning sensation on your wrist. You let out a small grunt of pain as you took your arm back, walking a few steps backwards. You looked down at your wrist and saw it was partly burned. The pain wasn’t big, but it was there. What had burned you? You had no idea.  
‘’Crowley...?’’ You asked in a whisper.  
But the answer you got from the thing in the closet was a growl. You held your breath back and continued to walk back to the door.  
‘’Hum, guys!!’’ You called out for help.  
You saw some movement in Sam’s plaids and let out a small gasp as you decided it was a good time to run. You turned around rapidly and sprinted to the door. But the thick wooden door suddenly shut itself right before you could take a step outside, hitting you on its way. With a grunt, you fell on the floor. Before you could even realize what was happening, the lights turned off by themselves and you felt something moving in the room. You couldn’t help but yell at the top of your lungs, having no idea what was causing all this. You shut your eyes and curled up on yourself, hiding your face with your arm, scared the thing was going to hurt you. You kept yelling, wanting the thing to go away. The name of Crowley escaped your lips a few times. You just wanted him to be by your side. The game was over. You weren’t having fun anymore.  
‘’Crowley!!’’ You screamed, on the verge of tears.  
Though you didn’t feel any pain (and you were not even sure the thing was still the room), you were terrified. For you, there was no place safer than the Bunker, except Crowley’s arms. But Crowley wasn’t there, and the safest place on earth was compromised. So you were terrified.  
You don’t know how much time passed. It could have been seconds, like it could have been minutes, like it could have been hours (maybe not hours, but it felt just like it) before the door opened again. You didn’t see it since your eyes were still closed, but you heard it. Then you heard your name being called and arms wrapping around you. You knew it was Crowley because the fear that was running through your veins changed for another feeling: you were feeling safe again.  
‘’Darling, what happened?’’ Your boyfriend asked in your ear.  
You buried your face in his chest, daring to open your eyes. You noticed that the lights had been turned on and that the King of Hell was looking worriedly at you. He gently kissed your forehead, common thing he would do when you were scared.  
‘’T-There was s-something... In t-the closet...’’ You whispered.  
Crowley rubbed your back warmly and kissed the top of your head as you saw Dean and Sam walk to the closet but they found nothing but clothes.  
‘’It’s okay love, you’re okay now. Did it hurt you?’’ The demon asked.  
With a small nod, you showed him the burnt on your wrist and explained what had happened.  
‘’Maybe it was scared...’’ Sam said after you were done. ‘’I mean, it didn’t attack you once it was out... Maybe it felt threatened when you put your arm in my closet?’’  
Crowley glared at the younger Winchester.  
‘’I don’t care if that thing was feeling threatened or not, Moose. It hurt (Name). It must die.’’ Your boyfriend spoke.  
But you shook your head at his statement.  
‘’I barely feel any pain and I think Sam is right. Maybe it was scared.’’ You said, trying to get back on your feet.  
Crowley helped you as Dean scoffed a bit.  
‘’A scared monster. I’d be surprised to see that.’’ He said.  
Sam and you both rolled your eyes at the same time. Crowley wrapped his arms around you to make sure you were fine, but a small smile from you made him relax a bit.  
‘’Whatever that thing was, we need to find it.’’ Sam said.  
‘’Looks like we’re going to play a different round of hide and seek....’’ You said.  
Crowley shook his head.  
‘’You’re not going to play any game.’’ Your boyfriend spoke. ‘’I’m going to take you in our room in Hell and you’re going to stay there until Moose, Squirrel and I find that creature who dared touch you.’’  
You frowned.  
‘’What? No way.’’ You said as you took a step back. ‘’I want to find out what it was.’’  
‘’Too dangerous. We don’t know what it is and how much danger you could be in.’’ Your boyfriend sighed.  
‘’What about you? You’re just going to drop me in Hell and let me rot there, making me worried and afraid something might happen to you? No way.’’  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at you, then glanced at Dean and Sam, who both shrugged, before he looked back at you and raised his hand.  
‘’You’ll thank me later.’’ He said and before you could do anything, he snapped his finger.  
‘’Crowl--’’ You started, but too late, you were already in Hell, alone, in the really luxurious room Crowley had made for you and him when you wanted to get away from the Winchester.  
You yelled in rage. The room didn’t have any doors, meaning the only way to get in or out was by teleportation, also meaning you couldn’t get out unless Crowley wanted you to. You sat angrily on the bed, waiting for Crowley to come back so you could rage at him.  
You soon realized, after fifteen minutes, that not moving for God knows how long was useless, so you finally lay down on the bed, hugging a red pillow. Before you could stop yourself, you fell asleep, a part of you was mad at Crowley for taking you there, yet another part of you was hoping he wasn’t going to get hurt. 

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you woke up, arms wrapping around yourself. You knew it was Crowley just by the familiar smell of whiskey and rose. The demon gently kissed you behind the ear, but you replied with a small grunt.  
‘’We still don’t know what that creature was, but one thing is sure: it left the Bunker and it shouldn’t come back. Well, if it does, Moose and Squirrel will take care of it.’’ Crowley spoke.  
‘’Asshole.’’ Was your reply.  
The King of Hell sighed.  
‘’Love, you know why I sent you here....’’ Your boyfriend sighed.  
‘’You could have been hurt.’’ You said, escaping from his arms as you sat on the bed, looking down at him with angry eyes. ‘’Or killed. And I would have been stuck in that stupid room for days until Cas would have found me. And you would be dead. DEAD! Do you have any idea how much pain that would cause me, hum?’’  
You spoke harshly as you looked away from him.  
‘’I’m sorry, love. But you know I would give my life to keep you safe...’’ Crowley said, taking your hand and gently kissing it.  
‘’And I would give mine to keep you alive. So you stop being so overprotective because one day you’ll get hurt because I wasn’t there to protect you.’’ You replied, looking down at him again with angry yet caring eyes.  
Crowley let out a sigh, but complied.  
‘’Alright. Next time, I will try not to be so much overprotective.’’ He said, kissing your hand again.  
You smiled a bit.  
‘’Good. We’re getting somewhere.’’ You said.  
Crowley chuckled a bit and moved again so he could kiss you on the lips gently. He broke the kiss after a few seconds to look down at your harmed wrist.  
‘’I should take care of that injury.’’ He said before looking back at you. ‘’Then, I’ll make you forgive me for my crappy behaviour.’’  
A smirk had appeared on his lips and you couldn’t help but grin.  
‘’Oh really? How are you going to do that?’’ You asked playfully.  
‘’Oh, I know a trick or two.’’ He replied with the same smirk before kissing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, just ask!


End file.
